


Day 85

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [85]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skipping to another favorite bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 85

At the Hickman Gallery:

 

"Don’t you have something to do?"

"Just admiring the view."

"Yes. Lovely. Now get back to work. We open tonight."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"That the painting’s a fake."

"What?"

"It’s a fake. It has to be. It’s the only possible explanation."

"You’re in charge, aren’t you, Miss Wenceslas?"

"Who are you?"

"Alex Woodbridge knew that the painting was a fake, so somebody sent the Golem to take care of him. Was it you?"

"Golem? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Or are you working for someone else? Did you fake it for them?"

Moriarty....

"It’s not a fake."

"It is a fake. Don’t know why, but there’s something wrong with it. There has to be."

"What the hell are you on about? You know, I could have you sacked on the spot."

"Not a problem."

"No?"

"No. I don’t work here, you see. Just popped in to give you a bit of friendly advice."

"How did you get in?"

Yeah, you really need to hire better security people...

"Please."

"I want to know."

"The art of disguise is knowing how to hide in plain sight."

"Who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You should be."

 

'Have a nithhe day!"


End file.
